All The Little Things
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: Follows Hermione on a mission post-DH. Hermione sets out on a voyage of discovery, to find all the little things Severus Snape did for people, and she meets a few surprises along the way. Follows DH with a bit of AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, I've been fooling around with this for a while, and think the first chapter is rounded off now. Gonna try and write some more now, so hopefully will update next week. Comments appreciated, as always! Enjoy!!!!**

**All the little things**

**Prologue**

_War Hero seeking information to write memoirs!_

_Esteemed War Heroine, Miss Hermione Granger has announced that she intends to write a semi-biography of the late Severus Snape. Explaining her motives, Miss Granger said, 'I don't plan to write a tragic story of love lost and bitter childhoods, for it is irrelevant and would dishonour Professor Snapes memory, and he might come back to haunt me if I did. Yes, earlier experiences shaped him, but I want to show people the real Severus Snape, the man behind the sneers and witticisms.' Miss Granger has insisted that her book will not be a factfile, or a list of juicy gossip about the mysterious potions master, (which this reporter thinks the public deserve to know) but rather a shared collection of memories, 'it's all the little things he did' as Miss Granger concluded._

_The soon-to-be bride of Mr Ronald Weasley urged everyone who ever knew the man to think carefully about things Severus Snape did, because they might have been something of a good deed, though well hidden. 'We were all so very wrong about Professor Snape,' Miss Granger recollects, 'from the first time I ever saw him at the teachers table, I misjudged him. Harry and Ron always insisted he was up to something, even when he tried to help us, we only saw what we wanted to see, like in Harrys first Quidditch match, and when we encountered Professor Snapes logic puzzle which was protecting the Philosophers Stone.' This reporter, as ever, tried to get Miss Granger to explain, for the Philosophers Stone incident is one of many suspicious events involving Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts that Albus Dumbledore hushed up. 'It's not my story to tell,' she insisted, 'that is a story for Harry to tell.'_

_Why then, dearest readers, is Miss Granger taking it upon herself to tell the story of a man she barely knew? Miss Granger answered me very cryptically, 'Professor Snape left Harry in the possession of some memories, and judging by those memories, Harry was not the right person to do something like this.' Is this perhaps a hint to the well known animosity between the Chosen One, and Severus Snape, or perhaps, just maybe, readers, a hint to the mysterious relationship between Severus Snape and Lily Potter (nee Evans). Miss Granger denied this, 'I won't be talking about Professor Snapes private life, which is the only reason this book is in the works. Professor Snape was a very private man, he was a spy, a double agent and a hero, but moreover he was a mentor, a teacher, a protector, and now I want to pay homage to him, not in the way you did to Dumbledore, by ripping his life to shreds, but to capture moments of humanity, to show he was truly Dumbledores man through and through.'_

_Readers, I asked Miss Granger one last question, what would she do or say to Severus Snape, were he alive today? 'A few things really, I'd apologise for setting his robes on fire, stealing his supplies and stunning him, I'd thank him for everything he has done, I'd ask him for my last essay back, and I would tell the world that I trust Severus Snape.'_

_Miss Granger is looking for any information or memories with regards to Severus Snape, and asks that those willing to share their knowledge owl her to book an appointment._

_Rita Skeeter  
_Daily Prophet

* * *

Hermione threw down her paper and scowled. She had known that going to Skeeter was going to be a trial, and that she ought to have hexed the woman several times for her questions, but for all the blackmailing and threats, Hermione had her way. Front page news. The first notch in rectifying the miscarriage of justice that was Severus Snape's life.

A nasty thought hit her.

_He would kill you for doing this if he were alive._

'But he isn't alive,' she breathed to herself, 'and I'll be careful not to mention Lily. I won't let him fall into the shadows. The man deserves more.'

_More than that ridiculous Order of Merlin, Third Class, that's practically equating him with Pettigrew._

Ron, who was sat across the breakfast table with a glass of orange juice in hand, looked up from Hermiones discarded paper and smiled gently. 'You're right Hermione, and I've been thinking, how about petitioning to get him a chocolate frog card?'


	2. Ron

**Thanks to Rainglyph13 for reviewing first, and so, voila, Chapter 1!!!**

**Ron**

'So how about I give you your first interview?' Ron suggested after breakfast, 'get the ball rolling for you.'

Hermione looked over to him and contemplated what Ron was offering. She made a decision and agreed, 'Yes. Yes of course, let me fetch some parchment.'

Together they say down with some tea and Hermione began, 'Well, Ron, why don't you tell me what you want to say, and we'll go from there.'

Ron bit his lip with a strained expression, as he often did when he had to think particularly hard about something. 'Alright,' he agreed, 'But let me say this, I pretty much hated Snape when we were at school, as did we all.' Hermione smiled reproachfully, 'I didn't hate him Ron, but you and Harry were another story, I understand that, come on, don't let that blind you...'

'I know; I know Hermione, what I just meant was that I hated him, and yet still, we'd have been bloody screwed without him. I mean, he wasn't exactly a pleasant bloke, blimey! I reckon he had it in for Harry, but we all owe him something don't we?' Ron exhaled and smiled, 'Okay, so, the Half Blood Prince.'

Hermione was temporarily confused. 'Ron, I have no idea what you're...'

'C'mon Hermione think, I almost died in sixth year, of course I had to say something about that.'

Hermione nodded and said, 'Yes, but it was Harry who saved you wasn't it.'

'Yeah well, it was Harry who actually shoved the thing down my throat, but if it hadn't been for Snape writing down the instructions in his textbook then I'd be dead by now. Let's face it, we never learnt much from Snape,' Ron backtracked at seeing Hermione's face, 'alright alright,' he put his hand up, 'Harry and I never learnt much from Snape, but ask me, there's something dodgy about him simply leaving behind his old book, and Harry took much more notice of something when that whole page was scratched out and there was just one instruction. You know what Harry is like, that curiosity he can't control, he took far more notice of an unknown person than he ever did of Snape in person. Remember all that Flamel researching we did, and looking for Tom Riddle, it's always a mystery for Harry to solve. Merlin, that's something I'm thankful for, not to mention there were some pretty cool spells he invented, like levicorpus, though it scared the heck out of me.'

Hermione was busy taking down everything Ron said, and managed to look up in time to watch Ron smile wistfully. Finishing her sentence, she asked, 'Anything else?'

'Oh yeah, Hermione, I've got loads to say actually.'

Hermione did a double take, 'What, really?'

'Well yeah, I know how important this book is to you, and I'm not gonna let you miss stuff am I? Think I'd forget talking about George? I know Snape was aiming to hit another death eater, and got George accidentally, but I'm not half thankful that he only cursed off his ear, not killed him. Snape knew it was risky, considering he should have been aiming to kill, but he still went ahead with a softer curse, even if he was trying to take out some of his Death Eater cronies. I dunno about you Hermione, but losing Fred makes me think back and thank Merlin that George didn't get killed aswell.'

Hermione was trying to make sense of what Ron was saying, as she was taken aback at the level of depth Ron had put into his self-reflection. 'Ron, I'm surprised, I really didn't expect this from you.'

Ron looked at his fiancé strangely, 'War does that to you Hermione. It forced us all to grow up. I mean, after Fred and George left school they struggled for a while at the shop, they ended up writing to Snape, asking him for help with some of the potions they needed. Fred and George were clever, even though they only got the six OWLS between them, but they were hardly potions naturals; and you know what, Snape actually helped. I was really shocked when they told me. Snape sent them his own methods for brewing potions, and gave them advice, and in return, they gave him a heads up with the skiving snackboxes. Snape actually told them of the instances kids tried to use them in his class, and apparently, he just gave them the other half of the sweet and assigned them a week's detention. Fred and George were in hysterics when they heard, can you imagine the looks on the kid's faces?' Ron sniggered and leant back into his chair.

'You know, Snape was surprisingly decent to the twins, especially considering how much trouble they gave him when they were at Hogwarts. Did you know he taught them to brew wolfsbane?'

Hermione stopped still. 'What?!'

'I know, right? Apparently he informed them that he wished for someone else to know, just in case he wasn't able to do it in future. I guess it was after Dumbledore made him promise to fulfil the vow. They were brewing it for Lupin for a while after Dumbledore died. Lupin couldn't always take it of course, but it helped a lot.'

Hermione couldn't help but feel ever so slightly jealous. Snape had given the twins an opportunity which she would have loved. Brewing wolfsbane was always something Hermione had been interested in, because she had seen Professor Lupin suffer with lycanthropy first hand, and knew there was something she could do to help.

'They brewed Remus wolfsbane?' she repeated in wonder. 'How did we doubt him all this time?'

'I've been asking myself the same thing for a while, bloody mad isn't it?' Ron replied wearily.

'Bloody mad,' Hermione agreed, nodding her head dazedly.


	3. Cormac

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed. Next chapter is already written, but I'm trying to keep ahead of myself at the moment. Looked through some notes I've made, and it looks like Harry is gonna have loads to say!!!! And a few surprises along the way, I hope. It's all pretty canon, except I've just inserted a few things which I feel are just 'unmentioned' by JK *winks* All the disclaimers apply, unfortunately. Happy reading. Please review!!!!**

**Cormac**

The day after Rita Skeeters article had been published saw Hermione wandering around Diagon Alley, hoping for some inspiration from the shopkeepers. As the hot midday sun burned overhead, Hermione decided to take a break, and so sat outside Florean Fortescues under one of the huge sun umbrellas. Apparently Severus Snape bought his supplies very exclusively, because there were very few shopkeepers able to tell her much about the man. The Apothecary had told her outright that Severus Snape refused to buy his supplies from her, and unless Hermione planned on buying anything herself, she had better leave. The search for goodness in her late Professor wasn't getting off the way she had planned.

Hermione looked up at the happy shoppers bustling by. Children were being dragged away from Weasley Wizard Wheezes by their mothers, who were trying to gather school supplies. _Back to Hogwarts soon. _Hermione looked on wistfully, knowing that this year she wouldn't be going back, it was her first year out of Hogwarts, and she was nearly 21 years old. Trying to shake herself out of nostalgia, Hermione returned to her ice cream, but it wasn't long before she became distracted.

'Hello Granger,' sounded a familiar voice from above her.

Hermione looked up to identify the source of the voice, and choked on her ice cream. 'Cormac, Cormac Mclaggan.'

Cormac had grown vastly since Hermione had last seen him, and he sported a scar which ran through his lips. _We all bear those scars._

'Mind if I sit, Granger? Wait, it is still Granger isn't it, you're not Weasley yet are you?'

'Not for a while, no,' she smiled, thinking about her fiancé. 'Of course, sit down.'

Cormac lowered himself into the little metal chair opposite and looked pensive for a moment before starting, 'I saw that article yesterday in the paper. Are you really doing it, y'know, trying to find good stuff about Snape?'

'Yes. I am. I felt that telling the world the story of Severus Snape would be ridiculous, and something he wouldn't have wanted. I'm not stupid, he was a private man, and telling everyone about his childhood would be an insult to the man, because I'm not trying to find an excuse for the bad things he did. I'm just trying to counteract them with good things, happy memories, which he did despite his double-agent role.'

Cormac nodded his head slowly, as if processing what she had just said. _One too many bludgers in the head, that boy. _

'I want to contribute to the book.'

'You do? Oh, that's excellent. Shall I schedule an appointment?'

'I... no. I don't think I could really talk about it that well, Granger. I'll just give you the memory now, if you don't mind,' he conjured a small bottle and pointed the tip of his wand to his temple, drawing a silvery strand of memory out and securing it into the bottle before handing it over to Hermione.

Hermione was surprisingly touched by Mclaggen's contribution; it was thoughtful, entirely unlike him. 'Thank you Cormac. Is there anything you would like to tell me about the memory?'

Cormac flushed and explained, 'Remember that Quidditch match a few years back, when I was replacing Ron... your fiancé, as keeper, and basically....'

'Lost us the game?' Hermione finished, smiling. 'Yes, Harry wanted to murder you after that.'

Cormac looked as if he already knew that, and gave a funny grimace, 'I'm not surprised really. Anyway, this was just after that.'

Slightly confused, Hermione stowed the memory in her bag. Cormac left shortly after, and Hermione waved farewell rather bemusedly.

Deciding to make the most of her day, Hermione kept to quizzing the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley until the heat of the day began to wear off, and Hermione's stomach began to rumble.

_Yes, yes alright I get it. Home we go._

Ron wasn't back from work when Hermione returned home, so she started on dinner and gave herself some time to look at Cormacs memory. She poured it into her hastily borrowed pensive (from Harry, who had discovered one hiding in the Potter vaults last year) and proceeded to investigate.

Hermione was not very used to being in other people's memories, especially considering McLaggen was still 50 feet up in the air, and she was hovering around him. Hermione tried to balance herself, and she watched Harry being taken to the hospital wing. Ginny flew over and shouted at Cormac, making him fully aware of his not being welcome at any future practices for the time being, and then, strangely, as Cormac landed, he jumped a little in the air, as if he'd just been stung.

He turned around, wand drawn, shouting 'OI!!!' but there was nobody behind him, save for Hermione, who wasn't really there anyway. Hermione watched as Cormac went to stow his broom away, and started back towards the castle alone. Hermione had to jog to keep up with McLaggen, who was stomping moodily, unaware of much going on around him. That was when Snape appeared, quietly, and stood before McLaggen, who just walked straight into him.

Cormac fell back shouting, 'Oi, watch where you're...' then he looked up, 'Oh. Sorry Professor Snape.' Cormac looked as if he'd been force-fed a blubbering humdinger's entrails.

'Indeed,' agreed a rather bemused looking Snape. 'Mr McLaggen, I wonder where you are headed at this moment?'

Hermione could see McLaggen was confused, and watched as he began to fumble an answer, 'Up to the Gryffindor Common room, Sir.'

Snape smiled. It was terrifying. 'Ah yes, Mr McLaggen, but unless I am very much mistaken, you have just cost your house a win at Quidditch.'

Now, McLaggen looked angry, 'Look here, Professor Snape, It wasn't my fault if they weren't doing their jobs right, I had my area covered, and nobody else was up to scratch.' If Hermione hadn't been fully aware of who McLaggen was talking to, she would've thought his idiocy rather brave, but seeing as Severus Snape was stood in memory form, in his full bat-like glory right in front of her, she bit her tongue and waited for his verbal onslaught.

'And so you took it upon yourself to demonstrate to one of your beaters how to hit a bludger? Thus disturbing the game in play.' Snape replied, looking slightly exasperated at McLaggens stupidity. 'Boy,' he continued sharply, 'Your housemates want nothing better than to wring your neck at this moment in time, because you deliberately tried to show off, and lost them the game. When you landed, I believe one of the younger children sent a stinging hex at you.'

'Yeah, thats right! I remember, caught me at the angle, did you get the kid who did it, Professor?'

'Unfortunately not, Mr McLaggen, because at the time, I was busy deflecting about 40 other jinxes, hexes and curses being sent your way. The stinger seems to have got through.'

'People tried to hex me?'

'Rather tamely, I might add, there were a few cutting hexes, a dozen or so jelly legs jinxes, a rather good bat bogey hex, and some more serious curses, boy. Stunners are one thing, but boy, if I had been a student and you had just lost me a few galleons you'd have been up in the infirmary for a week.'

'Serious curses Professor Snape?'

'Yes, boy. All of them in the space of a few minutes. And you can bet your wand that Potter will be scratching to give you a good hexing, not that you can blame him, mind.'

'You stopped them all?'

'Barring the stinger, I managed to deflect the rest yes. You should learn a shield charm boy, because your situational awareness is atrocious.'

'I... Thank you Professor.'

Snape stood awkwardly for a moment, before nodding, and turning around and starting to walk away. He took a few steps and stopped, barking, 'Defensive Magical Theory, Chapter 7, McLaggen, you should ask Professor Flitwick to assist you with the Shield Charm.' He continued walking away into the distance, and Hermione felt a pull. A few seconds later she was back on her couch, breathless, and her mind was in overload. Trying to absorb everything at once, she stood and made herself some tea, letting the tawny barn owl that was knocking against the kitchen window in. It was unfamiliar, but friendly enough, so Hermione set down her mug and opened the note. It read;

_Granger._

_Forgot to mention, Shield Charm saved my life in the Battle of Hogwarts. Best thing I ever got taught._

_CM_

**So, sickle for your thoughts people??? Reviews encourage me on, y'know???**


	4. Harry

**Harry- Part 1**

Hermione never expected such an overwhelming response, really. She'd imagined a few people contributing tidbits, and maybe digging out a few stories from her schooldays, but the response she'd had from the public since the article had been published had been simply overwhelming. Even her friends had been most forthcoming about their former professor. Cormac McLaggen was one thing, but receiving owls from Percy, Malfoy, Goyle and Luna all requesting appointments was quite frankly, amazing.

Having scheduled in all her appointments for the rest of the week, Hermione closed her eyes for a second a breathed. Her peace was interrupted, as usual, by the sound of something being knocked over outside her office. Her eyes snapped open, and she listened to the sheepish voice apologise to her personal assistant. _Harry!_

She walked over to the door to let Harry in, and smiled, as he'd clearly not been paying much attention to where he'd been walking, as demonstrated by the piles of paperwork now scattered over the floor. 'Sorry, sorry,' Harry muttered, kneeling on the floor as he picked up the sheets of paper.

'Always trouble with you Auror Potter,' she remarked, 'can't remember a simple spell from your fourth year, silly man. _Accio Paperwork.' _The paperwork flew neatly into her hands, and she levitated them onto her relieved secretaries' desk.

Harry looked up with a roguish grin on his face, 'I could have done that, you know.'

'I know. you didn't,' Hermione replied smartly, 'Now, are you coming in or what?'

Getting to his feet, Harry apologised again to Hermione's frazzled secretary and trudged into the office like he had been sent to detention. 'Nomatter what Hermione,' he began, 'I still feel like a kid when I'm here.'

Hermione chuckled and let Harry continue.

'Anyway Hermione, I've come for a chat about Snape.'

Hermione frowned. 'Harry I've told you before, I will not give up on this...'

Harry waved her down, 'No, No, Hermione, I mean, I've come to contribute to the article. Tell you wonderful stories about the overgrown bat,' he said fondly. 'I mean, I reckon I've got a story or two up my sleeve that you can have.'

Hermione smiled. 'You cease to amaze me Harry, have you...err, forgiven him then?

'He... he was a good man. I won't begrudge him the love he held for my mum, it helped him do the right thing. He was one of the bravest men I ever knew'

'Careful there Harry,' Hermione warned jokingly, 'any more talk like that and you'll start naming your children after him.'

Harry said nothing, but a look of quiet contemplation adorned his face. Slightly abashed, Hermione urged him to talk.

'So, you want to tell me something about Professor Snape?'

Harry looked up and laughed, 'He hasn't been our professor in years Hermione, just call him Snape like the rest of us. I doubt he'd have cared.'

'I know, Harry, but he'll always be the man who taught us potions. It's like calling Dumbledore 'Headmaster' when you visit his portrait, even though McGonagalls in charge now, it's just... right.'

'Alright Hermione, Professor Snape it is,' Harry nodded, 'Well I take it you're going to write about my first Quidditch match?'

Hermione nodded, 'Though I'll leave out the part about setting his robes on fire, I think.'

'Right, so there's no point me waffling on about that. How about the Duelling club in second year?'

'What precisely about the Duelling Club, Harry?'

'Why, what else? Professor Snape taught me how to work the expelliarmus counter-curse. It has always been sort of a trademark spell for me, and after all, it saved my life in fourth year, and it's what I used against Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts; I always sort of forgot that it was Snape, all those years ago, who first introduced it to me.'

Hermione's brain was working furiously, trying to remember being taught expelliarmus before second year. Drawing a blank, she noted it down. 'Yeah, I think you're right Harry. I'm going to check what year we were supposed to learn it, because I can't imagine us supposed to have learnt it in second year.'

Harry smiled; for once he had done his research. 'Way ahead of you Hermione, I went through our old textbooks, and then double checked by owling McGonagall. You'll never guess. Fifth year! Kind of lucky we'd already learnt it, and taught it to the DA, because Umbridge certainly never taught us anything, and I'd already used it to save my life once.'

Hermione grimaced at the thought of Umbridge, and made a mental note to check the Hogwarts syllabus. Fifth year was really far too late to be learning the basics in disarming, especially if like Ron and Harry, you were getting into duels left, right and centre. Maybe an owl to the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wouldn't hurt, and if she could quote Harry in her book, the wizarding world might just take notice.

Hermione was finishing off the last point, but was interrupted by Harry jumping up from his chair, waving his wrist with the old Prewett watch around. 'Merlins beard Hermione, I'm late. I'm taking Gin out to dinner tonight. Can we finish this another time? I've a feeling that I'm going to be contributing loads to this project of yours.'

Hermione yawned and stood up. 'Sure Harry, for you, anything. '

Harry hastily donned his outer robe and scarpered, shouting a rough goodbye whilst fleeing the room. Hermione found herself reflecting on what Harry had said whilst she closed up for the day.

_If Severus Snape were alive today, he would be angry, confused and bitter. _

Hermione found herself thinking about Professor Snape's attitude whilst she was at school.

_He would still be a hero, though._


	5. Draco

**Malfoy **

Hermione had been glad when she'd received the owl from Malfoy, because it had meant she wouldn't have had to go and seek him out personally. She was determined to snag a comment from him somehow, because she wanted an opinion from the other side of the war, from someone who had seen him in the act of playing the double agent. Hermione had high hopes from Malfoy, after all, he was the man's godson. So when Malfoy had arrived, sweeping into her office with a swish of his robes (which was strangely reminiscent of Snape, she thought), she had been in a thoroughly good mood. Several minutes later though, the same could not be said.

It had started from the second he had opened his mouth. He was polite, rather curt, 'Granger,' nodding. Hermione, however, wasn't having any of this estranged formality. 'For the purposes of todays meeting, do you not think it would make more sense to refer to each other by our given names, Draco?'

For the first time Hermione could remember, Draco Malfoy froze. He then rose slowly to his feet, and began to walk back out of the room. 'Gooday, Granger.' He left.

Hermione was stumped. She hadn't meant to offend him, and frankly he had been horrible to her in school, she had just been trying to draw a line over that and move on. After all, both she and Harry (Ron couldn't bring himself to help out _that slimy ferret) _had testified at his court hearing, Harry had even testified at Narcissa's hearing, and given a brief statement at Lucius Malfoy's hearing, though there was not that could lessen his Azkaban sentence, (not life, but a good and deserved length). There was no plausible reason why Malfoy would just simply walk out like that.

Hermione walked to her office door confused and slightly angry, intending to moan to her secretary, 'I can't believe it,' she began, 'he just walked out on...' She stopped. Malfoy was in her waiting room, sitting quietly on a chair, as if he hadn't even come in yet. He looked up, and gave a grim smile, hands gestured in exasperation. 'It's not as long ago as I thought. We can't do first names Granger, too soon; I came to talk about Severus, nothing more. I owe him everything Granger; I'm here for him, not me. I don't give a wands knot about what happened with you, Potter and Weasley and me, or the battle of Hogwarts or anything. Ultimately, I'm alive because of him, and some misguided sense of duty led me here, to you of all people.'

Hermione blinked rapidly. She wasn't happy about Malfoys declaration, but she understood what he felt; the sort of need to see some semblance of justice given to the man who had sacrificed his entire life working for the light.

'I get it, Malfoy. Look, I know things haven't always been great between us, but I'd really like for you to contribute to this. It'll be far too one sided if it's just Harry rambling on about how brave Professor Snape was. I need your help Malfoy.'

Malfoy chuckled weakly. 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that.'

She let him back into her office and they sat back down, more at ease than before.

'Do you just want to talk? I won't ask questions, I promise?'

'Now, now Granger, are you still the same person? This is a field day, first of all you need my help, and now you promise to not ask questions! Why, if Severus was here...' he broke off, uneasily, and gave a childish whimper that seemed unnatural coming from a grown adult.

It was odd, Hermione thought, that they were no longer school children hiding behind petty grudges. Strange that Draco Malfoy was now a grown man, and sitting in her office about to talk about Severus Snape. _Very strange, _she decided.

'Severus was my Godfather,' Malfoy began, 'he was one of my mother's friends from school; and it was through my father, a few years his elder, that I think he became involved with the Dark Arts, or the Dark Lord at least.'

'Call him Voldemort,' Hermione mumbled absentmindedly. She sensed his hesitation immediately and apologised, 'I'm sorry, I didn't think. Harry was always telling us to... and now he's dead, there seems little point to continue.... oh, never mind; please continue.'

Nodding, he continued, 'So he joined the Dark... dark... Voldemort, when he was in his last year, and went straight into service, took the mark, and was tasked mostly with brewing, as he knew he would be. I don't remember too much of him from when I was little, Potter's miracle sort of killed our relationship. Father had no idea whose side Severus was truly on. He visited occasionally, Christmas, birthdays, that sort of thing, but I don't remember much before I was about ten or eleven. He helped me prepare for Hogwarts, spell training and transfiguration I had from my father, etiquette, Charms and Herbology from Mother, and Potions were taught to me by Severus. Well, basic rules and procedures, cures and plant properties etc, I didn't brew a huge amount.'

'Underage Magic Laws, Malfoy? What about those?'

Malfoy gave a trademark smirk like one he used to give years ago, 'What about them, Granger?'

'Okay, I've got that down, anything else?'

Malfoy looked sad for a moment, 'Unfortunately Granger, there's loads more.

When Potter sliced my chest open with that dark curse, Severus healed me. I know that it was a very difficult thing to do, heck, I should've died. I hadn't expected Potter to come out with something like that.'

'It was Snapes spell,' Hermione interrupted, 'that's how he knew how to heal it, he invented it. Harry had seen the incantation written down in one of the old Potions textbooks, which turned out to be Snapes, and decided that the tag 'for enemies' seemed to fit you on that day.'

'He didn't test it out before? Just cast it blind? Merlin Granger, that was stupid of him.'

'Don't think he got off easily, I'd been telling him for weeks that anything in that book shouldn't be used, and then Snape almost killed him for it.'

Malfoy smiled nostalgically, 'Does that mean Potters potions grades that year were all thanks to Snape? Thats irony right there.'

Hermione remembered how furious she'd been when Snapes unofficial instructions had beaten the textbook ones. Snape had always told them his instructions, so she had hardly referenced the book whilst making potions in class. She made a mental note to talk about the man's genius in her book.

Malfoy continued to talk, 'he took the Unbreakable Vow with my mother, to protect me in my mission to kill Dumbledore, and then if I failed, to do it for me. I didn't think much of it then, but he saved my soul then. I didn't have to take a life. I was so scared of it, but I never thought that he was saving me from ripping my own soul in two. I remember. I lowered my wand; I was going to give into Dumbledore. There was no way I could have survived that night without Snape, and Dumbledore too I guess, though I didn't know it at the time. Their sacrifices meant that I woke up to what was happening, I realised then that I was a coward; I didn't need Weasley punching me in the face to tell me that.'

'I remember that,' Hermione smiled, 'we saved your life twice.'

'A few more times than that, as you haven't counted Potter killing the Dark Lord in that equation, which pretty much saved everyone's lives.'

Hermione nodded. 'I guess so, but you try telling Harry that, he'll say it was a team effort.'

'Sounds like Potter, too noble to even accept when he did something right. Giving himself up because it was the right thing to do, I could have never done that.'

'He was a horcrux, we wouldn't have won if he hadn't,' Hermione replied sadly.

'Speaking of horcruxes,' Draco continued, 'You know even before that diary was discovered, Snapes actions had led Dumbledore to start pondering Potters connection to the Dark Lord.'

'How so?'

'Remember the duelling club? Snape told me to use_ serpensortia _on Potter, to scare him. Nobody had expected to hear Potter start hissing away to the snake like old friends. I remember hearing Finch-Fletchey swear Potter had ordered that snake on him, which I thought was laughable; Saint Potter using serpents to attack muggleborns. Then again, Finch-Fletchey was always off his nut.'

Hermione didn't reply, and looked incredulously at Malfoy. Realising he wasn't going to get a response, he looked up at the strange look on Hermiones face and exclaimed, 'Merlins Pants Granger, what _is _wrong with you?'

Hermione shook her head slowly, and let a wide grin take over her face. 'You called muggleborns _muggleborns! _You didn't use foul language for once!'

Draco, half ashamed, but also rather amused, burst out laughing. 'I'm not quite the little racist I used to be, Granger. I said before, that war changes people.'

'You're right, it changes everything.'

'Not for you and Weasley though?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well, you were always doomed to be with him Granger; any fool could see that.'

'If only I'd realised that before.'

'Yeah, well your together now, and bound to breed lots of red head kids to overcome Hogwarts when the time comes.'

'What about you and Astoria Greengrass, that's who you're seeing isn't it?'

'I'm hoping for a slightly smaller family than you I'm afraid, but yeah, I think its Astoria.'

'I'm happy for you, Malfoy. Maybe the kids will all be at Hogwarts together in the future.'

Draco paused for a moment. 'That would be weird. Imagine if they were friends.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Over Ron's dead body.'

'Yeah, you're right Granger. Silly notion.'

Later that evening, when Hermione had arrived home, she told Ron about her interview with Malfoy. She was right; Ron thought the idea of their kids being friends was ludicrous.

'Ron, we've not even had any kids yet, and neither has Malfoy, don't be so hasty.'

'Hermione, our children will not be friends with any of Malfoys spawn. I won't allow it!'

Eyebrows risen, Hermione gave Ron a look.

'But, of course, if the kids really want to be friends....'

'That's what I thought, Ron.'

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys. I'm quite enjoying this. Though I haven't read any fics of the like (as of yet) I do ship Rose/Scorpius, purely because I can imagine how much Ron would go ape!**

**Please review, as always. Much Love!**


	6. Greg

**Reveiw, or I'll hold the next chapter hostage!**

**Goyle**

Goyle had been a surprise; partly because she wasn't ever sure he was fully literate enough to send owls, but also just because he hadn't said anything to her in school, so for him to book an appointment to help her research was a surprise to say the least. Having heard nothing more than grunts from him and Crabbe in school, she wasn't holding high hopes for the information he would impart, however she was hardly going to turn him away. He too had lost friends in the war, and maybe, just maybe, he knew something about Professor Snape that she could use.

The morning of the appointment Hermione made sure she was in her office early, flitting around trying to gather up her notes and collate them. Exactly on time, Goyle walked slowly through the door, as if he was trespassing.

'Hello there....' she hadn't thought about what to call him, after all, calling him by his surname might bring back the wrong memories.

'Greg,' he grunted back, 'just call me Greg, Granger.'

Thought slightly bewildered about calling him by his given name, Hermione continued with the niceties of tea and coffee in an attempt to think about how she was going to ask Gregory Goyle about his relationship with his former head of house.

Sipping on her tea, Hermione watched Greg fumble around with his coffee, almost spilling it. His hands were big, and Hermione could see how easy it was to not get a proper grip on things. It made Hermione wonder.

'Greg, I've had a thought. What were you like at Potions at school? I'm afraid I don't remember how you fared in our lessons, but you didn't take it to NEWT level did you?'

Greg looked up, bemusedly, and breathed in the fumes of the coffee. 'Not so well, really. You don't need to be polite Granger, I know I'm not the brightest brain in the box, you don't have to skate around it.'

Taken aback Hermione tried to justify herself, 'Thats not what I meant, Greg, I only wanted to get an idea of your relationship with Professor Snape.'

'Do your Potions grades reflect your relationship with him, Granger?' He asked back.

'Well not exactly, he was always much harder on me than the other Professors were, though my grades didn't suffer too much for it. It was no secret that he hated Harry though, so I bore the brunt of that relationship too.'

'You had good grades Granger, and he didn't like you, he felt no compulsion to help you at all. Not only were you friends with Potter, but you were not in his house, and yet he still went out of his way to ensure you were challenged. He wanted you to succeed, surely you see that? He might have been nasty and spiteful, but after everything his work paid off didn't it? You passed Potions with good grades, and his cover was kept.'

Hermione tilted her head to the left and her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

'Don't look so surprised Granger, you know Snape was an amazing actor, and he played his part well. With me and Vincent, it wasn't much different. From first year we had failed repeatedly, and the weeks before the exams he would call us in and teach us both, in private, everything that was on those exam papers. We had to pass, it was expected of us, and we both knew there was no way of doing that in Potions, so he tutored us. Every year without fail, he guided us through the exams and we came out with passes, not Outstandings, but passes. I reckon it saved our lives. Pureblood families don't like stupid children, they have to be intelligent to carry on the lineage. If the families had known how thick we were they would have disowned us, only male children or not.

'I had no idea.'

'Well of course not Granger,' Greg exclaimed, 'If you had known then Snape would have been doing a bad job of things. He gave us repeated detentions to make us do practice papers, and to make Malfoy be on his own for a bit, he needed to learn to have some courage.'

'Do you think it worked?'

'Oh ultimately, yeah. I mean we didn't continue Potions for our NEWTS, we kept to simpler things, Divination, Charms, I think Vincent did History of Magic as well; but we passed up until we didn't need to anymore, and Malfoy, yeah. Sixth year, he might've been cowardly, but he certainly grew up.'

'Do you still keep in contact with your old schoolfriends?'

'Haven't spoken to Malfoy since the final battle, not allowed to yet, part of my Community Service, but I visit Vincent's grave once a week, leave some flowers. None of the others though, Pansy, I have no idea what she's up to, Theo and Blaise, nope, haven't seen them at all.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

Greg laughed. 'No don't be, we weren't exactly the best of friends, just thrown together by a stupid hat and had to make the best of it, we can all let go now. It's okay.'

Hermione gave a little squeakish laugh. 'Thats so strange, with my group of friends the war brought us closer together, and yet with yours...'

She left off, and it became clear the meeting had ended. Greg got up to leave, thanking Hermione for her time. As he made his way towards the door he turned around.

'You forget Granger, you were on the winning side.'

**Reveiw, or you'll never know what Percy does.....**


End file.
